


The punk rock dude and his cute boyfriend

by azalea_21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is in love, Bad Boy Michael, High School AU, M/M, Mashton, Michael is a punk rock dude with tattoos, Michael's whipped, he only smiles when Ash is around, some stupid thing i wanna write cause im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's a punk rock bad boy with a reputation and chirpy, overly friendly, cutest senior in their high school, Ashton is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punk rock dude and his cute boyfriend

 ++

 

    ''Morning guys!'' 

 

Calum and Luke exchanged looks when Ashton had approached with a huge smile on his face. Ashton was always chirpy, just not in the morning. So this was a little bizzare.

Although Ashton was 2 years older than them, they were best friends since in middle school so people didn't really gave them weird looks when one of the cutest

seniors started hanging out with them.

''Morning Ash, you seem happy...'' Calum commented, leaning on the locker beside Ashton's. 

Ashton laughed but didn't reply, he just kept putting all his books in his locker, making Luke and Calum stare at him curiously.

 

''Okay Ash, what is it?'' Luke asked once Ashton had stalled enough from telling them the reason he was so jumpy early this morning.

Ashton grinned and turned towards his best friends.

 

''Ashton! Hurry up!'' Calum laughed, hitting the boy on the shoulder.

''Okay okay, Uhh.. you guys know Michael right?'' Ashton replied.

''You mean your boyfriend that for some reason we haven't met yet?'' Luke asked back, raising his eyebrows.

 

Ashton rolled his eyes. ''I told you! He moved to the UK, well... now he just moved back here and he's gonna start school here again'' Ashton explained.

''Ashton, that's great! We get to finally meet the guy! Is he a senior?'' Calum asked.

Ashton shook his head. ''He's in the same grade as you''

 

''Speaking of Michael, why isn't he here yet?'' Luke asked.

Ashton shrugged. ''He likes coming to school late''

''Wait he used to go here?'' Calum asked, confused.

''That means we know this guy!'' Luke concluded and Ashton smirked, leaving them alone to figure out who he was as he walked to his next class.

++

    Ashton got a text from him in the middle of Chemistry, his 3rd period class. 

So he lied that he needed to go to the toilet and ignored the dirty look his teacher gave him as he slipped out the door.

He looked around the empty hallway, Michael said he was outside of his class already.

Ashton crossed his arms when he saw no one and was about to walk back inside when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Ashton tried

not to scream when the person lifted him up and turned him around. He grinned and Michael didn't waste any time as he pressed his lips on Ashton's. Ashton moaned 

into the kiss as he tangled his hands in Michael's now dark purple hair with red streaks in them, weeks of not getting any physical contact from your boyfriend

was torture. Of course Michael would come and visit sometime but not for long.

 

They finally stopped kissing and Michael dragged Ashton to the back of the school, to the wall with the graffiti were. 

''God, I missed you'' Ashton murmured, jumping on Michael and Michael chuckled, steadying Ashton by the waist as they fell on the ground.

''I missed you too baby'' Michael said, hands sliding down to cup Ashton's bum and grinned cheekily when the boy squeaked in surprise.

''Well show me, you idiot'' Ashton said and didn't give Michael the chance to answer as he kissed Michael again, tongues wrestling with each other as Ashton's

hands flew up to Michael's hair and messed it up as he tugged. Michael's lips was fast to find that particular spot where he knew Ashton was weak at as he bit lightly,

sucking and kissing until there was a proper purple bruise right there on his collarbone.

 

 

      The bell rang, signalling lunch and Ashton jumped up with a  grin. ''I promised Calum and Luke you'll meet them!'' 

Michael groaned, spreading his legs and arms on the ground.

''Nooo, I want you on top of me agaiiiin'' He whined and Ashton rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he dragged his boyfriend up on his feet.

They walked in the school hallway and Michael put an arm around Ashton, pulling him closer so their sides were pressing against each other.

Michael tried to ignore the whispers and stares they got as he kissed Ashton's hair once in a while.

 

_''wait, is that.. Michael Clifford?''_

_''Oh my god Michael Clifford is back!''_

_''Why is Ashton with him?''_

_''Maybe they're dating!''_

_''He just kissed Ashton! They are totally dating!''_

 

         Calum and Luke were too busy throwing fries at each other, they didn't notice the couple walking towards their table, every eye in the cafeteria on them as the 

famous bad boy, Michael Clifford walked in his with arm around the cutest and nicest senior in the school, Ashton Irwin.

''Luke! Calum!'' Ashton exclaimed, making them look up. Luke had looked up first which resulted in another fry thrown at his face and he shoved Calum off his seat.

''Oh hey Ash! Who- Oh.. Uhmm.. Hi.. Michael'' Luke blinked up once he saw Michael had an arm around his best friend.

''Michael? Oh, Ashton's boyfriend! Hi-'' Calum stopped his sentence as his brown eyes widened slightly at which Michael this was.

 

Ashton shook his head and turned towards Michael with a smile.

''Mike, this is Cal and Luke, my best friends.'' He introduced and Michael nodded at them.

''Guys, i think you know this is Michael'' Ashton said with a grin at his best friends.

''We-we uh.. know'' Luke replied, nodding.

 

''Uh babe, I'm gonna go get lunch. You want anything?'' Michael asked.

''Just a sandwich maybe'' Ashton answered, turning around to face his boyfriend who now had his arms around Ashton's waist.

''And coke?'' Michael asked and Ashton nodded before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Michael's lips before he left.

He sat down at the table where Calum and Luke were still staring at him.

 

''What?'' He asked, confused.

''Michael Clifford. You're dating Michael Clifford'' Luke stated.

''Yup'' Ashton nodded and picked a fry from Luke's tray.

''Michael Clifford'' Luke repeated again. Ashton raised his eyebrows at him.

''You're not cool with it or something?'' Ashton asked.

''Of course not! We're happy for you Ash!'' Calum exclaimed and Ashton looked at Luke for confirmation and the blonde nodded.

''It's just... it's Michael Clifford...'' Luke explained.

''Just because he has a reputation doesn't make him a bad guy. Michael is one of the most sweetest guys I've ever met!'' Ashton defended.

 

''The guy never smiles'' Calum pointed out and Ashton rolled his eyes.

''Of course he does!'' Ashton exclaimed.

Calum and Luke exchanged looks but they shut up once they realise Michael was already sitting down next to Ashton at the table.

 

''Mike'' Ashton called, making Michael turned towards him.

''Cal and Luke said you never smile'' Ashton said, reaching out for his sandwich at the same time. 

Calum and Luke's eyes widened at Ashton's words and Michael turned towards them.

''Of course I do'' Michael answered instead of giving them both a good blow to the nose which they expected to receieve and Ashton gave them a smug look.

 

          Ashton, Luke and Calum had part time jobs after school, at the Juice Works at the mall and Michael tagged along.

''Aren't you gonna  get bored though? Ashton's shift doesn't finish in 2 hours'' Calum said, putting on the uniform apron they all had to wear.

''I'll entertain myself, thanks for the concern'' Michael answered without a hint of emotion and Calum walked away awkwardly.

Michael did find a way to entertain himself, since the shop just did juices, Calum and Luke were busy.

Ashton only handled the cash register and Michael would spend his time sneaking surprise kisses on Ashton and Ashton would laugh and pull Michael in for more.

Michael would make lame jokes about juices and make Ashton laugh, making the customers giving him weird glances but they took one look at Michael and left 

without saying anything.

 

They finished work and Michael followed the three out the mall, Ashton had invited them for some pizza and movies.

So they lounged on Ashton's living room and Calum and Luke watched with wide eyes as Ashton's mom gave Michael a big hug and quick kisses on the cheek.

Harry, Ashton's younger brother had came back from soccer practice and jumped when he saw Michael, insisting they play a round of the zombie killing video game

before he got a shower.

 

''I can't believe you didn't tell him about us sooner'' Luke muttered as he sipped his red bull.

Ashton chuckled and pinched Luke's cheek. ''Well you know him now, not so bad huh?'' Ashton asked.

''He's cool'' Calum agreed and Ashton couldn't help but smile as he ruffled Calum's hair.

''Thanks guys'' He muttered.

''Don't get all mushy with us now'' Luke teased and Ashton threw a cushion at his face.

 

 

''Don't forget to shower twice squirt, you smell!'' Michael called out to Harry and Harry gave him a thumbs up as he went up the stairs.

Ashton jumped up from his position on the couch and sat down on the carpet  next to his boyfriend.

''Had fun killing zombies?'' He asked as Michael put an arm around him.

''He beat me though'' Michael said with a shrug and Ashton let Michael play with his hair.

 

They had put on Frozen in the dvd player and the two pizza boxes were long empty.

Calum and Luke thought it was time to go when they noticed Ashton's head buried in Michael's shoulder as he let out a muffled sound and that's when they realised

one of Michael's hand was in Ashton's pants.

 

''Horny bastards! Get a room!'' Luke shouted, getting up from the couch.

''I gotta get out of here before my innocence is taken awaaay!'' Calum shouted, following Luke to the door. 

Michael took his hand out with a smirk and Ashton coughed, his cheeks a little red.

 

''See you tomorrow guys'' Ashton said innocently with a smile.

''Yeah, see you tomorrow'' Michael said, nodding.

''See ya lovebirds'' Luke said with a smirk.

''Lovebirds?'' Michael asked, raising his eyebrows and Luke froze because oh shit, did he say something wrong?

 

''Uh yeaaah ... ?'' Luke replied.

''So you can see it then?'' Michael asked.

Luke looked at him confusingly. ''See what?'' He asked.

''That I love Ashton'' Michael said and Ashton pinched his boyfriend's side which made Michael kiss him to stop the pinching.

Calum and Luke looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

''It's pretty obvious, mate'' Calum said, laughing.

Michael turned towards them and a huge grin appeared on his face. ''Yeah? thanks'' 

 

Before Luke and Calum went out the door though, they heard Ashton's shout and Michael's laugh afterwards.

 

**''I TOLD YOU HE SMILED!''**

 

 


End file.
